Ten Years From Now
by Rietto
Summary: Amu is hit by a weird missile! And she is getting married? Cross of Shugo Chara and Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. Oneshot. Amuto. Review? CHAP.2 is UP! RimaHiko, What do you think about this dress?
1. Chapter 1

"Um

"Um... Where are they? I have waited for 15 minutes and they haven't come back yet! The ice cream is melting!"

Amu, holding her and Yaya's ice cream is waiting silently at the corner of a mall in Tokyo. Her ice cream is being eaten by her 3 shugo chara, while Yaya's... She decided she can buy another one for her later.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mall a group of man are arguing about something about "why the heck is this brat has to come with us?".

"Tenth! I can't believe it! Why the heck are we supposed to buy candies for this brat?"

"Haha! What? Do you want something else? There will be cigarettes in there, you know."

"... It's chocolate you baseball-freak..."

"Akh! Lambo! Stop running around!"

"Gyahahaha! Candy! Candy!"

Lambo, ignored Tsuna's warning and after few minutes of random running, he fell down. But, in his panicked state, he grabbed his TYL Bazooka and shot it. But not at himself. But at a girl that is standing with two ice creams on her hands.

Yes... Amu...

BOOOOM

"..." Tsuna is speechless

"cow-brat..." Gokudera already light his cigarette, dynamites in hand.

"Wooow... nice special effect! So we're still playing the RPG?" Yamamoto took his always-in-his-back bat and started to randomly swinging it.

Purple smoke filled the mall, and when it's clear there is a bride standing where Amu is supposed to.

"...where?"

--

"...You've shrunk"

"Eh... excuse me, but... where is this?"

Amu's face is red. How can it not? After a weird missile hit her, she is standing on a man's arms. Who hold her passionately and ready to kiss her.

In front of all those people.

To her surprise, he smirked.

"What do you mean by that? We're about to kiss each other, right?"

"Eh?"

"As husband and wife..."

"... EH?!"

So then, they kissed. At a church, seen by people HE know, and some that is familiar to her. After few seconds of silence and a very loud scream, she then returned to the mall.

Her face is as red as tomato, maybe worse.

"Hey girl, you okay?" Gokudera tried to used the kindest word he has, but seems like it failed.

"Ummm... how should I say this..." Tsuna rubbed his head, trying to find a believable reason.

"I'm married..."

"Huh?"

"Sorry?"

"I'm married to a perverted man..."

"This girl crazy!"

And after that weird experience for two weeks Amu can't see man's face.

Not even his father.

--

Meanwhile, 10 years fom now...

"Ummm... pervert! I told you don't, did I?"

"But, you are so cute back then, i couldn't help it..."

"...Pervert"

He then kissed her, with evil smirk showed after it.

"That is your share, Amu..."

"You still haven't change have you? You still as perverted as ever!"

"...Ikuto"

--

Meanwhile, at Tsuna's house...

"Lambo, you should say sorry to that girl..."

"Yes, she seems nice. But you dragged her forcefully into the game, even if it's fun..."

"ten years from now, come to her wedding okay?"

"poor girl, she got to say "I do", but she didn't get the kiss..."

"Technically, she did... her younger self did."

And this is what happen at the mall...

"This... is... past?"

She stares at her surrounding, who just blushed seeing her.

"10 years ago... is it?"

The three of them just nodded.

She then smiled and give them a piece of invitation.

"It's still 10 years from now, but please come to my wedding, okay?"

The three of them then just nod again, when suddenly she is replaced by her younger self. That is blushed and didn't move for about ten minutes.

--

**Well, a cross of shugo chara and KHR!!**

**Not bad, i think...**

**LONG LIVE AMUTO!!**

**If someone doesn't know KHR, it's Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. **


	2. Chapter 2

"..."

"..."

"Amu, doesn't say anything makes you look stupid..."

"Ri-Rima!!! Please don't scare me like that!"

Rima observe her now-best-friend's face closely. Her face was red. She also looked nervous and terrified, as if someone will pops out of no where and attact her with batsu tama.

Wait... that's wrong... she should have used to it now...

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't believe me..."

"How can I? After all, I'm your best friend, am I?"

Puppy dog's eyes... never failed...

"...........................ied..."

"Huh?"

"I'm.........ied."

"Amu... i don't understand one thing you said."

"I'm married!"

"...you what?"

"See?! I told you! You don't believe it, do you? AAAAHH!!! Who would?! I've been kissed by a perverted man in a church and the priest said, "Now I pronounce you man and wife...", and few seconds later I'm back to the mall, and there is a bunch of guys surrounding me like they want to kiss me too!"

"You've been kissed?!"

"By a PERVERTED MAN?"

"...is it true, Hinamori-san?"

Rima startled a bit when 3 boys appeared suddenly behind her. Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase, each with different reactions.

Kukai is blushed, and say something like, "I'm older, and how come I've never kiss someone before?"

Nagihiko seems happy; the word perverted really rings the bell.

Tadase... is sad. It seems like he after her first kiss, but it failed...

How amusing...

"I...I..."

Amu's face turned red even more. She tried to give signals to Rima,"Help me...", and as a best friend, she grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the garden.

"Amu, you've promised to eat cakes with me. Let's go... mama will be mad if I go home late..."

"RIGHT!!! Let's go! Hurry!"

"Aaaa, Amu-chan... Tell me the details tomorrow, okay?!"

"Hinamori! Tell me what he said! I need some kissing lesson!"

"She's been kissed..."

And so, the boys are left with the totally depressed Tadase, and who now looks like in denial. He keeps saying things like, "I... I failed..."

--

"So... *nyam* you are sure it's not a dream?"

"Um... really sure... it still feels warm..."

"*nyam* Amu, it's just a dream, i can assure you. Believing that is stupid."

"Dream?"

"Yes. *nyam* a very bad dream..."

"Yes... YES! It must be! Thank you Rima! You really are my best friend!"

"Buy me that famous comedians CD in return."

"Haaa? There's a payment?!"

"Amu... you are my best friend, right?"

"...now?"

"Now."

Meanwhile at the other side of cake shop...

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san loves grape flavoured cake!"

"AAA!!! Lambo, no take! This mine!"

"Lambo-kun, be patient, okay? I'll buy you a new one, soon..."

"Kyoko-chan, you spoiled him too much..." _but, so kind... it's one of her charm-points..._

"Lambo-san wants now!"

"DON'T! Haiyaaa!!!"

"To...Le...rate! Huaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

"No bazooka, Lambo!"

"Ipin help! Haiyaa!"

And so, because of I-pin's kick, the bazooka flew to the other side of the shop. And, as you can guess, it hit Rima.

"No... Lambo!"

"It... It's not Lambo-san's fault right?!"

"Lambo stupid! Lambo guilty!"

Okay, back to Rima...

She was surrounded by weird purple smoke, and the first thing that comes to her mind at that time is...

Kick and punch every man that caught in sight.

The story from Amu now seems possible. And the use of X-eggs seems to be the most possible cause. Utau and Kairi really need to be interrogated later...

The smoke cleared up, and she wound up in a 1 x 1 room. A dressing room.

A white gown is hanged in the hanger.

"Rima? Are you done?"

A wedding gown...

_I was in a church, and this guy suddenly kissed me!_

What... the hell is the Easter planning to do?

"Rima, I'm coming in. You're done ri-"

"HAAA!!!"

And so, Rima really did kick that man. That man, that turns out to be around 20 years old, crouching down holding his stomach that Rima just kicked.

"You know... Ouch... A simple "I don't like it" will be fine..."

"Who are you?!"

"Ara... Rima, I don't know you are this short..."

Did he... mock her?

"Where is this place?! Answer me!"

"Hm? Why are you so mad?! You are the one who said it's me who picked the gown!"

"... What gown?"

"Our wedding gown. Here, try this one."

"…"

"Why? You don't like it?"

"…"

"Rima? Do you prefer traditional wedding?"

"What… the hell… are you talking about?"

The man (Rima just realize he has long purple hair tied down, her eyes narrowed at this) narrowed his eyes, staring deep to her face.

Then he claps his hands.

"Oh, I see… You are Rima-chan, but also not Rima-chan. Just like Amu-chan."

Things only get weirder and weirder. Rima doesn't get anything he said. But, before she could say a word, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Present from your future husband-to-be."

He smiled just like a devil. And smoke surrounded her again. As her vision blurred, she could feel her face turned hot.

When she could see clearly again, she was back to the café. With this weird spiky haired girl… wait… boy keeps telling her that he is sorry, while a weird small girl is chasing a cow behind him.

Future husband… to be?

Him?

"I need to go… I think…"

"I'm sorry!!! I'm so sorry!!!"

Rima walks down the street, trying to find Amu. But instead, she found Nagihiko, who was looking at some girl's clothes. Oh yeah… Yaya's birthday is coming… either that or... is he a crossdreser?

She approached him, and…

**SLAP!!!**

Nagihiko's cheek becomes red, and he was in pain. His eyes widened at Rima, clearly demanding a reason why she slapped him.

"Never… Ever… Kiss my cheeks again, or that will be your punishment, got it?"

And, Nagihiko could only nod in confusion.

--

What happened with Rima's future self in the café is…

"Oh, I got transported to the past... Amu was right..."

"A-Anooo... I'm sorry... but this is..."

"Yes, the past, I know. And I suppose that cow is the one at fault."

"I... I'm sorry!!!"

"... Just give me that cake, and I'll forgive you. You are not cool at all..."

"Ye... Yes! I'm sorry, miss!!!"

"Where is my tea?"

"Ri-right away!"

--

What happened ten years from now...

"You kissed me didn't you?"

"haha... yes, I couldn't help myself. So small and like a doll..."

**SLAP!**

"That is the punishment. You remember that right?"

"Yes, of course. I always kiss you here because of that."

Nagihiko touches her lips, and kissed her gently. Watching Rima's face turned red amused him.

"By the way, about the gown..."

"I like it... "

**--**

**Second pair becomes clear!!!**

**Next, of course Yaya and Kukai!**

**R&R please!!!**

**Ideas of who might ends up with Tadase?**


End file.
